Diabetes, one of the most insidious of the major diseases, can strike suddenly or lie undiagnosed for years while attacking the blood vessels and nerves. Diabetics, as a group, are far more often afflicted with blindness, heart disease, stroke, kidney disease, hearing loss, gangrene and impotence. One third of all visits to physicians are occasioned by this disease and its complications, and diabetes and its complications are a leading cause of death in this country.
Diabetes adversely affects the way the body uses sugars and starches which, during digestion, are converted into glucose. Insulin, a hormone produced by the pancreas, makes the glucose available to the body's cells for energy. In muscle, adipose (fat) and connective tissues, insulin facilitates the entry of glucose into the cells by an action on the cell membranes. The ingested glucose is normally metabolized in the liver to CO.sub.2 and H.sub.2 O (50%); to glycogen (5%), and to fat (30-40%), which is stored in fat depots. Fatty acids are circulated, returned to the liver and metabolized to ketone bodies for utilization by the tissues. The fatty acids are also metabolized by other organs, fat formation being a major pathway for carbohydrate utilization. The net effect of insulin is to promote the storage and use of carbohydrates, protein and fat. Insulin deficiency is a common and serious pathologic condition in man. In Type I diabetes the pancreas produces little or no insulin, and insulin must be injected daily for the survival of the diabetic. In Type II diabetes the pancreas produces insulin, but the amount of insulin is insufficient, or less than fully effective due to cellular resistance, or both. In either form there are widespread abnormalities, but the fundamental defects to which the abnormalities can be traced are (1) a reduced entry of glucose into various "peripheral" tissues and (2) an increased liberation of glucose into the circulation from the liver (increased hepatic glucogenesis). There is therefore an extracellular glucose excess and an intracellular glucose deficiency which has been called "starvation in the midst of plenty". There is also a decrease in the entry of amino acids into muscle and an increase in lipolysis. Thus, these result, as a consequence of the diabetic condition, in elevated levels of glucose in the blood, and prolonged high blood sugar which is indicative of a condition which will cause blood vessel and nerve damage. Obesity, or excess fat deposits, is often associated with increasing cellular resistance to insulin which precedes the onset of frank diabetes. Prior to the onset of diabetes, the pancreas of the obese are taxed to produce additional insulin; but eventually, perhaps over several years, insulin productivity falls and diabetes results.
The reduction of body fat stores on a long term, or permanent basis in domestic animals would obviously be of considerable economic benefit to man, particularly since animals supply a major portion of man's diet; and the animal fat may end up as de novo fat deposits in man. The reduction of body fat stores in man likewise would be of significant benefit, cosmetically and physiologically. Indeed, obesity, and insulin resistance, the latter of which is generally accompanied by hyperinsulinemia or hyperglycemia, or both, are hallmarks of Type II diabetes. Controlled diet and exercise can produce modest results in the reduction of body fat deposits. Unfortunately however no effective treatment has been found until now for controlling either hyperinsulinemia, or insulin resistance. Hyperinsulinemia is a higher-than-normal level of insulin in the blood. Insulin resistance can be defined as a state in which a normal amount of insulin produces a subnormal biologic response. In insulin-treated patients with diabetes, insulin resistance is considered to be present whenever the therapeutic dose of insulin exceeds the secretory rate of insulin in normal persons. Insulin resistance is also found in the setting defined by higher-than-normal levels of insulin--i.e., hyperinsulinemia--when there is present normal or elevated levels of blood glucose. Despite decades of research on these serious health problems, the etiology of obesity and insulin resistance is unknown.
The principal unit of biological time measurement, the circadian or daily rhythm, is present at all levels of organization. Daily rhythms have been reported for many hormones inclusive of the adrenal steroids, e.g., the glucocorticosteroids, notably cortisol, and prolactin, a hormone secreted by the pituitary. In an early article, discussing the state-of-the-art at that time, it is reported that "Athough correlations have been made between hormone rhythms and other rhythms, there is little direct evidence that the time of the daily presence or peaklevel of hormones has important physiological relevance." See Temporal Synergism of Prolactin and Adrenal Steroids by Albert H. Meier, General and Comparative Endocrinology, Supplement 3, 1972 Copyright 1972 by Academic Press, Inc. The article then describes avian physiological responses to prolactin injections given over daily periods. These responses include increases and decreases in body fat stores, dependent on the time of day of the injection and season, the season being a determinant of normal high body weight and consequent high fat stores or low body weight and consequent low fat stores within the animal. Prolactin was thus found to stimulate fattening only when injected at certain times of the day, and the time of the response to prolactin was found to differ between lean animals and fat animals. In an article titled Circadian and Seasonal Variation of Plasma Insulin and Cortisol Concentations in the Syrian Hamster, Mesocricetus Auratus by Christopher J. de Souza and Albert H. Meier, Chronobiology International, Vol. 4, No. 2, pp 141-151, 1987, there is reported a study of circadian variations of plasma insulin and cortisol concentrations in scotosensitive and scotorefractory Syrian hamsters maintained on short and long periods of daylight to determine possible seasonal changes in their daily rhythms. The baseline concentration of insulin was found to be greater in female than in male scotosensitive hamsters on short daylight periods. These differences it is reported, may account for the observed heavy fat stores in female and low fat stores in male scotosensitive hamsters kept on short daylight periods. The plasma concentrations of both cortisol and insulin varied throughout the day for the groups of animals tested, but were not equivalent. The circadian variations of cortisol were similar irrespective of sex, seasonal condition and daylight. The circadian variation of insulin, in contrast, differed markedly. Neither the daily feeding pattern or glucose concentration varied appreciably with seasonal condition, or daylight. The time of day, or the season, it is reported do not appear to affect the concentrations in glucose or cortisol levels. It is postulated that the daily rhythms of cortisol and insulin are regulated by different neural pacemaker systems, and that changes in the phase relations of circadian systems account in part for seasonal changes in body fat stores. The circadian rhythms of prolactin and the glucocorticosteroid hormones, e.g., cortisol, have thus been perceived as having important though far from fully understood roles in regulating daily and seasonal changes in body fat stores and in the organization and integration of total animal metabolism. See Circadian Hormone Rhythms in Lipid Regulation, by Albert H. Meier and John T. Burns, Amer. Zool. 16:649-659 (1976).
Insulin is a hormone with a multitude of biological activities, many of which are tissue specific. For example, insulin can augment milk production in the mammary gland, stimulate fat synthesis in the liver, promote the transport of glucose into muscle tissue, stimulate growth of connective tissues, and the like. The effects of the insulin molecule in one tissue are not necessarily dependent upon its effect in other tissues. That is, these insulin activities can be and are molecularly separate from each other. In contradistinction from the previous art of Meier and Cincotta which teaches that dopamine agonists (e.g., bromocriptine) inhibit liver cell lipogenic (or fat synthesizing) responsiveness to insulin, the new technology described and demonstrated herein teaches that appropriately timed daily administration of a dopamine agonist (e.g., bromocriptine) has another new and distinctly unique beneficial medicinal capability which is to stimulate whole body (primarily muscle) tissue hypoglycemic (or glucose disposal) responsiveness to insulin. This new discovery of this new medical utility of dopamine agonists (e.g., bromocriptine) represents an entirely opposite effect, upon an entirely different biological activity of the insulin molecule, and upon an entirely different tissue of the body from the previous dopamine agonist work of Meier and Cincotta.